Zerox (Horizons)
Zerox is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Clode~Hinc from the planet Similidem. Appearance Zerox has an appearance that mixes both animalistic and robotic traits. He has an oval-shaped, white head, which houses a large mouth, and three green eyes. He has four, white tubes sticking out from his head, two on either side, that go down his back and act like tails. Most of his body is covered in a black and green suit with white stripe patterns forming around his torso that act similar to the Omnitrix symbol. Zerox also wears gold bands around his elbows and gold plating around his knees. Zerox also wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Zerox has a "mouth laser" that can be used to "scan" an object, which creates a copy of whoever, or whatever he wants. It is used by combining the smallest pieces of matter within the tubes on his head, which then shoot out the copy. If Zerox makes a copy of a person, this person will keep the personality traits of the original, but will be under Zerox's control. Zerox can use the tubes on his head to climb. Zerox has sharp teeth. Weaknesses Zerox's clones are always weaker than the original in some way, usually being relative to how many clones are made, though there is no exact formula to determine how much weaker the clones are. Zerox is unable to use his own powers on himself. If he shoots a laser on his own body, it only will clone to a certain extent. If he attempts to bypass this by using his laser on a mirror, he will either duplicate the mirror, or create a duplicate of himself made of glass, which can easily break. Zerox does not have much strength, speed, or durability, so he relies on being able to clone things or people. Zerox's tubes can be stepped on to stop him, or grabbed to stop him or throw him around. History *In Spirited Away, Part 2, A'taenda unlocks Zerox's DNA sample. Ethan attempts to transform into him, but gets XLR8 instead. *In Back to Our Horizons, Zerox battled against Tattooed Man. *In Mission: Unstoppable, Zerox went into Lieutenant Steel's office to find the location of the Torrential Rattles. *In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of his aliens he used multiple times to be participate in Battle of the Bands. *In Rising from Horizons, Zerox cloned his aliens to fight against an army to Esotericans until he was defeated by the Forever Knight. *In Crispy Critter, Zerox Omni-Splices to go after a rampaging Professor Crisper and Terence. Appearances * Back to Our Horizons (first appearance) * Mission: Unstoppable * Battle of the Bands x3 * Rising from Horizons * Crispy Critter (selected alien was XLR8, Omni-Splices) Etymology *Zerox's name comes from the word, "Xerox," a company that makes document technology products, most notably the copy machine. *Zerox's species name comes from the Latin words, "clone:," meaning clone, and, "dehinc," meaning dupe. *Zerox's planet name comes from the Latin words, "similis," meaning similar, and, "idem," meaning same. Trivia *Ethan reveals to have used Zerox throughout the summer break between Season 1 and 2. *Zerox was created by Alanomaly and was made for The Alan 10 Adventures. Alanomaly and Ebomnitrix agreed to share the alien so that they could co-exist in both their universes. **However, Zerox was used in E-10: Horizons, prior to his debut in The Alan 10 Adventures. Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Object Duplication Aliens Category:Three Eyed Aliens Category:Clode~Hincs Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens